


All The Best Space Marines Have Daddy Issues

by Derbil_McDillet



Category: Lost, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derbil_McDillet/pseuds/Derbil_McDillet
Summary: After the final time jump, the Lostaways find themselves in a very different underground facility from what they’ve seen before, specifically Cheyenne Mountain, circa 1997.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	All The Best Space Marines Have Daddy Issues

As the final flash faded away and reality returned Sawyer realized that something had gone astray. No longer were he and his fellow castaways standing in a humid jungle but in a relatively temperate room.   
Said room was pretty spartan, just dull concrete and steel. _Is this the Orchid?,_ he thought. It certainly looked like a DHARMA station. Who knew what mysterious experiments lurked beyond this strange room. 

What was most notable however was the giant stone ring the room seemed to be centered around. It was twenty feet high and covered in strange glyphs that Sawyer had no hope of understanding. What was most striking about it however was the shimmering vertical pool at the center of the ring that was like something out of a cheesy Sci Fi move Sawyer would have eaten up in the lazy days of his youth.   
  
There was little time to comprehend this before alarms sounded and the large doors on either side of the room opened up and men with big guns came spilling in. Sawyer wasn’t entirely sure what DHARMA goons looked like but he thought they wore tan jumpsuits and not camouflage...and they wore patches with a weird octagon logo, not the Stars and Stripes.   
Sawyer would have time to worry about that later. Right now he just wanted to not get shot to pieces. 


End file.
